


For the lasagna?

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Stark & Specter [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Suits (US TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Tony Stark starts dating his lawyer Harvey Specter, this is the story of how Harvey meets Peter for the first time.---This series is about the journey of the relationship of Harvey Specter and Tony Stark but even more about how Peter fits in there.
Relationships: Harvey Specter/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stark & Specter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901218
Kudos: 22





	For the lasagna?

Peter:

"Am I dressed good enough?" 

"Since when do you care about how you are dressed?" With an happy grin on his face Tony placed the plates on the table. 

"I read an Interview he did a few years back about how important it is to dress appropriate and now-"

"You read an Interview from Harvey?"

"Well yeah I just-"

"Oh kid." He puts the last plate down and walks around the table towards me. "Look at you, you are wearing a nice white shirt and your favourite pants and even managed to style your hair."

"Do you think that's enough?"

"Kid, whatever you read was probably about work not about teenagers."

"Yeah but I don't want him to think this isn't important to me."

"Harvey wouldn't think that." Tony looked at me for a little bit longer before turning away to get some glasses.

"Are you sure I won't embarrass you?"

"This is what this is about?" 

"Yeah." 

"There is nothing you can do to embarrass me. Nothing. You could tell him about the time I accidentally drove the car in the lake, or stain you shirt or forget your own name-"

"You are not making this better Mr. Stark." He sighs. 

"Peter, this evening will be all good Okay? And the moment you don't think it is good I will kick his ass out and we will talk about it. Or I will bring you home or you can go to your room. I won't judge you,I know how much this scares you but believe me Harvey is not the man you can read about on the internet." Now I was the one walking up to him and started hugging him. "Let's finish setting the table." 

"What if he finds out I am Spider-man?"

"Then so it be. I don't think it will take him long anyway."

"Sir, Harvey Specter requested access to your floor."

"Send him up,FRIDAY." I let go of Tony and looked in the direction of the elevator. "Calm down kid,it will be fine."

"Can we please do this on another day?"

"Pete, it will be fine. Just be yourself."

"You said the same thing when I was meeting Natasha. I think she is still looking for the person that accidentally scratched me to kill him." 

"As she should.So now breath, smile, or don't smile whatever you want and enjoy the evening." As if he new the elevator would arrive now,Harvey stepped out of it the moment Tony finished his sentences, wearing a suit while Tony only wears a black sweatshirt. "Come in,come in we just finished making the lasagna."

"That is music to my ears." He had a cocky smile on his face as he puts down his jacket on one of the chairs. "You must be Peter."

"Yes I am Peter." Fuck. "You know that,you said that already." 

"Peter here is a little bit nervous." I could feel Tony's protective hand on my shoulder. "For the lasagna not for you obviously."

"I would be too." When nobody said anything, Harvey continued. "See that's funny because I still don't think you can cook-"

"We got that part." Only now they kissed for a short second before turning to the table. "Why don't you sit down and let us bring you something to drink."

"Thank you, but I don't want Peter here to think I am to lazy and arrogant to get a drink myself."

"I wouldn't think that, I can get you whatever you want." 

"Well if that's the case I will just start with water." The blonde man followed Tony's introductions and sat down. "You tried Tony's lasagna before?" Concentrated I poured the water in his glass not wanting to mess this up. Not wanting to embarrass myself. I was just so focused on not embarrassing myself,I embarrassed myself by not realising that the question was directed at me.

"Peter in fact has tried my lasagna before and as I recall he liked it very much." 

"I did." I poured Tony and myself water too before giving him space to place the lasagna on the table. "Do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so, what do you think Harvey?"

"I think it looks amazing." I don't think Tony ever had a smile shining with so much proud on his face as in that moment."Thank you."

"You didn't try it yet." We spend the whole afternoon preparing everything for this evening. Buying the ingredients,setting the table, preparing the lasagna. "Hand me your plate Pete, my right hand in the kitchen deserve to eat first."

"Harvey is the guest, you should serve him first"

"Not in my kitchen,my boy gets his meal first remember that time when everyone was coming over and you let everyone eat first and then didn't tell me you didn't had anything. Don't need you to plant your face in my carpet again."

"Mr Stark!" Embarrassed I let him fill my plate. Now Harvey thinks I am weak for passing out. I read that he is a boxer since he is a kid and rational I know that I am stronger than him but I would really not want to test that. Ever.

"Glad to see you are spoiling your kid."Great. Now he also thinks I wake up with a sugar coated spoon in my mouth every morning.

"Mr Stark is just being nice."

"I wasn't criticising him." Even greater. Now he also also thinks I snapped at him when I really didn't mean to. "I am sure he is a great father." And he really makes me uncomfortable by saying that.

"Harvey why don't you try that beautiful meal I cooked?" Tony seemed stressed now too. Why is everything going so wrong?

Why did I fuck this up for him?

Why did I say yes to this? I don't even know why I had to meet him, I am not really his son. It doesn't matter what I think of him. 

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well you know where that is." Tony joked as I stood up and the moment I reached my room and closed the door to the bathroom I could hear Tony talking to Harvey even though he is whispering.

"He is fine, you are just much to process at first." Why is he blaming Harvey? He didn't do anything wrong. It was me,why didn't I just stay at the table? I should go back. How long do I have to stay here till it is realistic that I went to the bathroom? Does Tony know something is wrong? I don't want to go back. What will happen if I just stay here?I should just go home. But that would be unfair to Tony,he was so excited for the night. 

"Peter?" When did he go into my room. "Are you alright?" Unknowingly if he was angry at me I opened the door. 

"Can I go home?"

"Are you sure? You didn't even eat something." Worried he looked down at me. "Whatever you think went wrong it didn't, you can come back to us and nothing will happen. No one is mad, or annoyed or anything."

"Can I stay in my room?"

"I would really like if you would eat with us. Harvey was really excited to meet you." His hands closed around my upper arms. "And he still is. C'mon do it for the lasagna." There was his chuckle, you could only hear if he was so uncomfortable that he needs to cover it up with sarcasm.

"What if he doesn't want you anymore because he realizes how annoying I am?" I paused and looked in his shocked face and I realized. "Wait. What if you don't want me around anymore?" His facial expressions lost it.

"What?How could you think that?" One hand cupped my cheek. "You are really something else. I would never let someone tell me to not hang out with you anymore,I love you and you know that."

"But what-"

"No but, come here." 

\----

Tony:

With the slightly shaking kid in front of me, I walked back into the kitchen where Harvey puts his phone down and looks at us concerned."Is everything alright?"

"I am sorry I left." The boy spoke quietly.

"That is no problem. You Okay now?" Harvey had a warm smile on his face. 

"Yeah."

"What if we move this dinner to the couch? Harvey is an excellent movie expert." If we would sit around the table now, no one would really say something anyway.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." 

"What about you Pete?" He just nodded and grabbed his and my plate while Harvey grabbed his own. "I know Harvey is a Trackie so I am thinking about showing him StarWars what about you?"

"Did you ever watch it?"

"I did not."

"Would you like to, Sir?"

"Absolutely and please,Harvey is more than enough." Nervous but with a smile Peter looked up to me and when he was laying against me while we were watching the movie and I felt jealousy because he actually called him Harvey and me 'Mr Stark' no one would need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
